Microlaryngeal surgery is a term that refers to surgical procedures performed on the larynx and, most often, the vocal folds. Surgery performed on the vocal folds typically involves the dissection and/or manipulation of fragile tissue and therefore requires fine manual dexterity and instrument control. Unfortunately, no realistic model of the vocal folds exists on which inexperienced microlaryngeal surgeons can practice. As a result, many novice microlaryngeal surgeons are trained using cadaveric larynxes, which are difficult and expensive to obtain and which often do not comprise the various pathologies with which the surgeons must become familiar and comfortable operating on. Due to those factors, it is not uncommon for surgeons to receive much of their training while operating on living patients. Clearly, such a practice is less than ideal.